Forever And Always
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: I'm beginning to wonder if you think that love is your weakness, if that means we can't see each other anymore... This scares me more than anything. This is the story of White and Cheren. CheckmateShipping OneShot.


I don't remember the day I met you, but our parents do. We were barely six months old when my parents moved into Nuvema town, and your parents had come to welcome us. You'd been in your mom's arms, quietly observing our laughing families. My one year old brother had sat on the floor, playing with his Pokémon blocks. I was sitting next to him, staring at you curiously.

"I bet you that one day, our serious little man is going to marry your beautiful little princess," your dad apparently chortled, slapping my dad on the back. He'd laughed.  
>"Ahh, how cute would that be?" my mother had clasped her hands and looked star struck. "Our little babies getting married after growing up together!"<br>"But that's if he doesn't marry Bianca first," your mom had reminded your dad gently. "They ARE as thick as thieves, Harold."  
>"Bianca?" my dad had asked, setting me on the floor next to you. "Who might that be?"<br>"The little girl down the street who's only a month younger then our Cheren," your mom explained. "Cute little baby. Very bubbly." my mom had laughed then.  
>"Well, looks like the race is on, then!" your mom had laughed as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Rennie!" Bianca had shouted at your house, stomping her foot impatiently. "We need a daddy to finish our family!" you'd poked your head out of your window, and sighed,<br>"No. Bianca. I wanna watch the red Gyarados documentary."  
>"Awww, you're no fun, Rennie," I'd joined in then, pouting. "We're better than any wed Gyarados."<br>"Yeah!" Bianca had chimed in. Her face had lit up suddenly. "I know!" she'd bolted for your door and shouted, "Hey, Mrs. Rennie! Can Cheren come out to play?" We'd heard laughter, and then she'd opened the door. You'd been on her arm, squirming.  
>"Mom!" you'd whined, trying to get away. "The Legend of the-"<br>"We'll tape it, honey. Go play with your friends." She'd pushed you out the door, said, "Have fun, baby!" cheerily and then shut it on you. You'd growled, we'd laughed.  
>"C'mon, Rennie!" Bianca had demanded, pulling your arm. "You're gonna marry White in the Pokémon castle with your Klink. I'm gonna be your baby!" you'd made a face then.<br>"But I don't wanna marry White! And I want a Gyarados."  
>"You can have a wed one if you marry me," I'd offered, batting my eyelashes. Your eyes had brightened, but then darkened as you'd said suspiciously,<br>"I'm not wearing that dress again." Bianca and I had laughed at the memory of dragging you into that blue dress of her mother's, whining and complaining.  
>"No, Rennie! Only girls wear dresses. See?" she'd pointed at my pink one and her yellow one.<br>"Then why did I have to wear one?" you'd demanded, crossing your arms.  
>"Because you look good in blue!" I'd announced in a peal of laughter. Bianca had joined in, and you'd blushed.<br>"Humph."

* * *

><p>Time had flown by so quickly. We were eight and practiced battling every day in our little hometown.<br>"Go, Samurott! Use Hydro Pump!" you'd yelled, pointing at Bianca. I'd run at her and spat the water in my mouth at her.  
>"Ewww! White!" she'd complained, hands on her hips. "Fine, then. Use Sand Attack, Pidove!" racing back, I'd kicked sand in your face. You'd made a disgusted noise, and then cried out,<br>"Samurott! Finish Pidove with Ice Beam!" I didn't have any ice, so I'd just spat more water.  
>"Pidove is unable to battle! The winner is, Samurott!" you'd proclaimed, pumping the air with your fist. Bianca had pouted, and looked down at the wet patch on her shirt.<br>"Not fairrrr," came the complaint. "You ALWAYS win, Cheren!" you'd grinned.  
>"Only because I look at type advantages and weaknesses, Bianca. Finding out strong attacks helps too," you'd explained.<br>"Whatever. I'm going home to take my wet clothes off." Bianca had bounded forward to give me a hug, then you (you'd awkwardly given her one back) and then raced off with a loud "SEE YA, CHEREN! SEE YA, WHITE!" you'd sighed and dusted the remaining sand off of your face.

"Sand Attack. Lowers accuracy," you'd muttered with a nod. "I can see why."  
>"You missed some, Cheren," I'd pointed out then, dusting it from your cheek. You'd blushed again.<br>"Thanks, White," you'd thanked me stiffly. "I could've gotten that myself, you know."  
>"Then why didn't you when you had the chance?" I'd pouted.<br>"I was getting there. I was considering type advantages," you'd lied.  
>"Riiight. And I was gonna kiss you." I'd scoffed. "What IS kissing like though, Cheren?" I'd asked with as an afterthought. "Mom and dad said it's something special that you only do with someone you love." you'd pondered this.<br>"I don't know. That's what my mom and dad said, too when Bianca asked them. She said her mom had said the same thing, but her dad had yelled at her."  
>"Her dad yells at her a lot," I commented.<br>"I know. I hope he lets her come with us on our adventure," you'd muttered.  
>"He will. My mom says I can't go until I'm a little older."<br>"We're allowed to officially become trainers when we turn eleven," you'd reported. "I'm eleven first, then you and then Bianca. It's ironic how both our birthdays are in September."  
>"Ironic?" I'd stared blankly at you.<br>"Yeah, ironic. Irony is where you talk about something, and then it happens," you'd told me.  
>"Like, talking about snow and then it starts snowing?" I'd asked you.<br>"Exactly." you'd given me an approving smile. "I'm glad you got it so quickly. Explaining things to Bianca takes weeks." A sigh had escaped your lips. "I'm never explaining evolution to her again."  
>"That's where Pokémon change forms, get stronger and learn new moves, right?"<br>"Right. They can also change types. For an example, Tepig is a fire type, but when it evolves into Pignite, it becomes a fire/fighting type."  
>"Cool!" I'd cheered. "I'm so getting a Pokabu when I become a trainer!" you'd smiled.<br>"I'm getting an Oshawott," you'd reported. "Water beats fire."  
>"Fire beats ice," I'd stuck my tongue out at you.<br>"Ice beats dragon."  
>"You win... for now," I'd teased. "I'll beat you one day, Cheren."<br>"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>You'd held me when I cried two days after I'd turned eleven. My dad had left my mom while we were sleeping, and I'd called you as soon as I had learned that he was gone.<br>"Why did this happen, Rennie?" I'd sobbed into your jacket. "Why doesn't daddy love mom anymore?"  
>"I don't know. These things just... happen, White," you'd answered, wiping my eyes with your red handkerchief. "People stop loving each other for many reasons."<br>"Like?" I'd asked, sniffling.  
>"Being too far away, falling in love with someone else... I don't know why your dad left your mom, White. But he really should've talked things out with her and you instead of leaving." you'd scowled heavily at this. "Some people, I swear..."<br>"Doesn't he love me or Black anymore?" my sobs had been renewed then.  
>"Of course he does," you'd reassured me, quickly removing the scowl from your face. "He just doesn't want to live with your mom anymore."<br>"I hope this doesn't happen when I fall in love," I wailed. "I want to be in love forever." I'd expected you to contradict me, tell me forever wasn't possible; but you'd cuddled me and stroked my hair.  
>"You will be, White," you'd promised. "I'll make sure of that."<p>

* * *

><p>I'd ran to your house that December, pounding on the door. My heart had been beating hard in my chest, and I'd held a letter, smiling like a fool.<br>"White?" your eyes had been huge. "From the noise you were making, I thought you were Bianca-"  
>"-I GOT A LETTER FROM BLACK!" I'd squealed. You'd let me in without any questions and seated me down.<br>"What does he say?" you'd questioned excitedly. "Where is he?"  
>"He's in a town called Nimbasa. He says it's big and has an amusement park. He also says he's beaten the gym leader for the town, an electric user named-"<br>"Elesa! Her Zebstrika is apparently really hard to defeat if you're under leveled or have water type Pokémon," you'd cut in importantly, raising a finger. "So using my Oshawott is out of the question."  
>"That's exactly what he's said!" I'd laughed.<p>

**"It took me a while to defeat her Zebstrika, but I finally did at the twenty-minute mark. Dewott is exhausted, so is my Sandile. I can't wait until I face you and Cheren, it will definitely be a match for the ages. Especially if I'm champion, ha ha ha!"** I'd read aloud to you. You'd sat beside me on the couch and listened to every word intently.  
><strong>"I know mom doesn't want you to leave yet, though."<strong> my voice faltered here. **"Not so soon after... you know. That's okay, sis. Don't beat yourself up. I know you want to set off on your adventure, but wait until mom can cope, okay? Please do it for me. I won't be home this Christmas, so it's your job to make it as cheery as possible. Tell Cheren that Oshawott is not a good starter choice unless he's up for a challenge. The first gym is... well... weird. He'll understand why when he gets there. As will you and Bianca. There's also a bug type gym, Elesa (who as pre mentioned is an electric user)... yeah. He needs to be prepared. Are you still going to choose Tepig, White? I highly recommend that. Just make sure you speak to EVERYONE before the first gym.  
>Give mom and Bianca a kiss for me, and Cheren a hug. As for you... Well, Cheren can handle that, right, buddy? Love, Black." <strong>

Your face was bright red when I'd looked up.  
>"Black..." you'd growled. "When I see you next..." I'd hugged you.<br>"Black was fooling around, as usual," I'd said soothingly. "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." you'd gone an even darker shade of red then.  
>"Its-" you'd exhaled sharply, "-not a matter of <em>wanting to<em>, it's a matter of _not knowing how_." I'd smiled awkwardly then.  
>"Bianca told me you just touch lips," I'd told you.<br>"How on earth does she know?" you'd asked, incredulous.  
>"Well," I'd coughed, embarrassed, "I think Black showed her. She did seem awfully happy after we left them alone last time Black came home..." I'd sighed. "Can- can we try, though?"<br>"Wha-what do I do?" you'd asked softly.  
>"Just stay as still as you can," I'd instructed. You'd complied, and I'd leaned forward slowly. Finally our lips had connected. I'd never felt so alive or sure as we kissed. You'd pulled away quickly, though, gasping for breath.<br>"That was... strange." you'd concluded once you'd gotten your breath back. "Nice, but strange."  
>"Can we do it again in the future?" I'd asked shyly. You'd looked at me, blushed, and nodded slightly.<p>

* * *

><p>Before we knew it, we were fourteen, and my mom had finally agreed on letting me go with you on our adventure. I'd squealed and jumped around, you'd laughed at my delight. Professor Juniper had sent us three Pokémon as a starting gift and we were to choose what Pokémon we wanted out of Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott. Bianca, however, was late.<br>"Where is she?" you'd huffed, pacing my room. I'd sat on my bed and watched you. "She was meant to be here an hour ago!"  
>"I know. I think she overslept," I'd said. You'd sighed.<br>"It wouldn't surprise me, to be honest."  
>"Hey, Cheren?" I'd asked, slipping off of my bed.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I was wondering... what if we have to go our separate ways?" you'd stood still then, and looked at me.<br>"Well... then we do the best we can while we're apart," you'd answered me bravely. I'd felt like crying.  
>"I'll miss you, Cheren," I'd said sadly, head down. I'd felt your cool fingers on my chin, and had been forced to look into your eyes.<br>"No sorrow, White. Today's the biggest day of our lives. We're all going to become Pokémon trainers soon." You'd tried to be brave again, and strict; but I'd seen right through that when you'd sighed and half smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too, though. A lot more than I want to think about."  
>I'd stood on tippy-toes then, and looked into your eyes. You'd lowered your mouth slightly, and we'd been only inches apart- until Bianca had nearly broken my door down, causing us to jump apart.<p>

* * *

><p>I'd chosen Tepig, You'd chosen Oshawott and Bianca had chosen Snivy. Time seemed to slow down as we stood on route one, about to go our separate ways. I'd beaten you both in our very first battles; but I felt incapable and insecure without you by my side now. Bianca had run off first, promising to call us both later with a wave of her hand.<br>"Well... this is it," we'd sighed.  
>"Promise to call me occasionally," I'd requested, trying to be happy for you. "Especially when you're champion."<br>"Oh, I will," you'd laughed slightly. "If you promise to call me when you're ready to challenge me." I'd laughed then.  
>"You bet I will," I'd murmured. We'd both shared another half smile.<br>"Well... bye, Cheren," I'd said with a tight hug. You'd returned it, and I could tell that neither of us wanted to let go. "I'll mi-" you'd cut me off with a kiss, an honest-to-Arceus kiss. It had been deep and passionate, but over way too soon.  
>"Never let me go, Cheren," I'd breathed as we broke apart.<br>"I won't, White," you'd breathed back, stroking my hair and staring into my eyes. "I'll be with you forever and always."

* * *

><p>We've battled several more times since then, but I've always won. This troubled you, so had Alder's words about you. You haven't contacted me for a couple of years now... yet I still spend each night staring at my Xtransceiver, waiting for you to. I'm beginning to wonder if you think that love is your weakness, if that means we can't see each other anymore... This scares me more than anything. While I'm chasing down N and Team Plasma, I have no idea where you are right now. My heart aches in my chest, and I miss you more and more each day.<br>"You truly love him, don't you?" looking up, I see N staring at me oddly. The light of the Ferris wheel makes him look even older than usual.  
>"Who?" I ask wearily. I know I should tackle him to the ground and then call the police, but I can never bring myself to it. N's too innocent. It's honestly terrifying at times.<br>"Your friend Cheren." he sits down uninvited and stares at me.  
>"What makes you think that?" I question.<br>"I've been watching you, White. You pretend to be fine, but it's obvious that you're lying. You look like you're in pain when your friend Bianca and your brother Black ask you if you've seen him yet. They've seen him, but you haven't. You hate that. It's been three years since you began your journey as a Pokémon trainer-" –that title was spat out- "-with Cheren and Bianca. You haven't seen Cheren in two and a half years, yet you pine for him. Why is that?" N looks puzzled.  
>"You're right. I do love Cheren, so much, N. I do hate it when Black and Bianca tell me how he's doing and that he's talking to them, but not me. Two and a half years, yet I haven't gotten over him." a tear slips down my cheek, but I continue quietly with, "I miss him. So much..." N continues to stare at me. I know he can't comprehend love or heartache, so there's no real use explaining myself to him... but he's the only one in two and a half years that's asked me this. Bianca's too wrapped up in Black to notice, as Black is with her. Mom's trying to move forward in her life with Cedric. No one's noticed my pain... So why has N?<br>"White... your mom moved on, right? So why don't you?" I stiffen at his question.  
>"Because I don't want to," I growl. He flinches. "Love isn't that easy to get over, N."<br>"Maybe so..." he leans forward and kisses me, making me feel dirty. Kissing N... doesn't feel right. He's not Cheren. I shove him away.  
>"N... you're a good guy. You just have bad motives. I'm sorry, but I don't love you and can't move on." N looks hurt.<br>"He isn't coming back, you know," he says quietly. "So why keep hurting yourself, White?"  
>"Because when you truly love someone, N, you'll wait forever. Walk to the ends of the earth for them. Die for them." Cheren had always been there for me, had always picked me up when I fell. He'd always been the first one to put a band aid on my owwies when we were little. I think we'd always loved each other, but were too blind to see it until we were fourteen. N sighs, but stands up.<br>"If you change your mind, I'll be here, White." he walks into the night without another word. I sigh and put my head down again.**  
><strong>

"You truly love me that much, White?" my head snaps up, and I can't believe my eyes. I'm filled with love and joy as I tackle the man I love, squealing his name.  
>"Yes," I sob. "Cheren, I love you so much. Please don't leave me again." he kisses my head, sending shock waves down my spine.<br>"I won't, White. I'm never leaving you again, sweetheart. I love you too, so much." he kisses my lips softly, pulling apart to say, "White, I realized a lot of things while I was training. Love_ isn't_ a weakness; it's a strength that keeps you going. People search for years to find a love like this. A love that fills you to your core. A love that lasts for the rest of your life. White, I've loved you since I could first remember your face. I was just too stubborn to see it. When you first kissed me... I started to realize it, but shoved it away without a second thought. I believed then that I didn't need love. But kissing you the second time... that shook me. Especially when you asked me to never let you go, and I promised I wouldn't. I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye... I am an idiot for ever thinking you were going to ruin my focus and weaken me. Alder kept pressing me to see you, but I just wouldn't."  
>"What made you change your mind?" I ask quietly, staring into those deep, solemn dark blue eyes I love so much.<br>"Black and Alder. Black actually punched me for putting you through so much pain, and Alder wasn't far from it. They both called me a fool for trying to let you go. I was on victory road this whole time, training and training until my body gave out each day. When Black punched me, I realized what an idiot I'd been, and felt horrible for hurting you. Can you believe that I actually cried? And so, I came back. Black told me you were always here, so I came looking," he concludes, kissing me again. "When I saw you with that N guy, though... I was scared that you'd moved on. But you shoved him away. Rejected him for me. That made me so happy, White." I can see it in his eyes.  
>"I've loved you my whole life, Cheren. There was no chance in Darkrai that I was going to let go." I snuggle into him. "I love you."<br>"I love you too, my angel." he snuggles me back and I'm finally painless. I know that I can take down Team Plasma now- I can take down fifty Team Plasmas with Cheren at my side.


End file.
